The Thorough and Extensive Study by Ron Weasley
by hellomynameis-kita
Summary: Ron studies. No, not his school work, he studies the effects of one Ginny Weasley, his sister, on the great Harry Potter. HPB oneshot.


**The Very Thorough and Extensive Study by Ron Weasley (when he should've been writing his essay)**

_Ron studies. No not his school work, he studies the effects of one Ginny Weasley, his sister, on the great Harry Potter._

**Rating: **Tame-ish, but there is some minor swearing, I mean it _is_ in Ron's point of view

**Ron:** Hey!

**Kita:** It's the truth sweetie

**Ron:** It bloody well isn't!

**Hermione:** Ronald, don't swear!

**Ron (bewildered):** When did you get here?

**Hermione:** Well…just now I suppose

**Harry (plods over):** What is this place?

**Ron (double take, now he's more bewildered):** Why the bloody hell are you here?

**Harry:** Dunno…wait! What if we've been kidnapped!?

**Kita:** You have. But it's only for a little while I promise!

**Trio:** WHAT!!??

**Kita:** What are you spazzing about Harry? I make you snog Ginny

**Harry:** Oh…alright then (sits down contentedly)

**Ron:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE SNOGS MY BLOODY SISTER!?

**Hermione:** Ronald!

**Kita:** Oh shut up Ronnie-kins I make you ok with it…

**Ron:** Really?

**Kita:** Yes (snaps) See? You're ok with it!

**Ron (in a trance):** I'm ok with it

**Hermione (grabs Ron by the shoulders):** Wait Ron, don't listen to her! She's hypnotized you!

**Kita:** Don't do that 'Mione! I can make him luuurve you!

**Hermione (interested):** Really?

**Kita (smugly):** Yep, though I wouldn't need to, he loves you so much already

**Hermione:** Oh Ron! **(hugs him)**

**Ron (hugs back in a trance):** I'm ok with it

**Harry:** Mmmm Ginny…

**Kita smiles happily.**

**:D**

**Pairing:** Harry/Ginny dur

**Disclaimer: **I own…a dust camel…named Caspian…so OF COURSE I own Harry Potter too! Nope, I'm just borrowing (or kidnapping according to Harry but whatever)

**Author's Note: **It is 3 am and I am so annoyed at my plot bunny…he's a horrible character…I tried to ignore him and he bit my shoulder. I pissed my mom off when I yelled really loudly for him to get the bloody hell off me (in nicer terms or else I wouldn't even be able to be on the computer) Anyway it's alright 'cuz she just asked who Hubert was (I always name my plot bunnies as they leave scars (grrr if only I had a plot killing fox)) and went back to bed. Anyway the (pointless [heehee) point I am trying to make is that I went through many pains to get this to you so pretty please review ok!?

This is my first H/G fic, but I've loved them for ages, even before they got together in the books!

**Enjoy!**

---

Well alright, so he's supposed to be writing a foot long essay on Why Non-Verbal Spells are Useless against Inferi right now for Snape (greasy haired git) but Ron knows he could just beg and plead for Hermione to help him. Besides, at this moment in time Ron is very preoccupied with a different study.

The one concerning the fact that his little sister has the ability to turn his best mate into a mushy puddle of goo.

It's actually very sweet, Ron admits to himself, I mean in a completely eurgh-I-can't-believe-that-someone-wants-to-snog-my-sister kinda way.

But really, it _is_ quite sweet the way Harry is around Ginny. True, his best friend is now thoroughly proving that he _does _have hormones and is not (**not!**) gay and/or attracted to Draco Malfoy (now that is _**really**_ sick), but he's never actually been happier (Harry that is, what you think that just 'cuz he gave his blessing now he's pleased to see his little sister snogged in front of him!? Ron, that is). Besides, Ron knows that he, himself turned into somewhat of a squid whilst dating a Lavender Brown, so he feels that it might be prudent not to cut Harry some slack.

And really, who is he to deprive Ginny of someone who makes her so perpetually smiley? (he actually confronted Harry about whether or not Harry had put a cheering charm on her, needless to say the consequential laughing fit was answer enough, that and the fact that Harry seemed very pleased with himself for days after said chat).

He also has to take into account that _both_ Harry and Ginny have the ability to hex him into oblivion.

(One day he is going to make Bill rue the day he taught Ginny the Bat-Bogey Hex while they were in Egypt.)

So, where was he? Ah yes, the fact that the whole HarryGinny thing (did you know that girls actually refer to them as one word now? Ron was quite shocked when he found that out) is quite sweet.

When Ginny comes into a room, Harry lights up, every time, seriously, it's like somebody's gone and shone a bloody light on his face or something. Like now actually, the trio is sitting in the corner of the common room, Harry in a single armchair, Ron and Hermione sharing the love seat (there's a reason Ron loves sitting in this corner so much) and Ginny has just come through the portrait hole with a bunch of girls in her year. She just had Herbology and her outer black robe is off, over her shoulder, and she's just in her oxford shirt, Gryffindor tie, and grey skirt. Ron watches as Harrys' mouth twists into a happy smile as he follows her with his eyes while she says goodbye to her friends and comes over to their corner.

"Hi!" she chirps happily, sitting on the arm of Harrys' chair. Ron and Hermione return the greeting as Harry tugs on a lock of her hair. Ginny turns to face him, still sitting on the arm of the chair. Since Harry went through a major growth spurt over the summer and Ginny just _so bloody small_ Ron notes, he's only a little less than an inch shorter then her in his sitting position.

"Hi." Harry says, and his voice is slightly lower and so much more intimate then Ron has ever heard him use that he almost feels like he's intruding on them.

"Hi." Ginny repeats in the same manner. Ron realizes he's not the only one who noticed the change in tone either. Hermione is looking at them too, albeit in a more fascinated, awed kind of way.

Sometimes Ron feels the same way, this budding relationship is so new, between his best mate and sister, but they're so _comfortable_ in the quiet intensity of it, it's weird, like they were always made for each other. The thought kind of scares him.

Not as much though, Ron decides, as the current snogging taking place.

"OY!" he says loudly, it works and said couple break apart quickly and turn to Ron, with matching sheepish looks and pink cheeks.

"Sorry." They chorus. Hermione giggle and Ron turns to her in shock.

"You _giggled_!"

Hermione huffs and is just about to get into a tirade, Ron can tell she always tucks her hair back and takes a deep breath first, when Harry speaks loudly.

"Gin," _he's already got a nickname for her? _"You've got a leaf in your hair."

Harry then proceeds to pick it out to show the rest of them and Hermione's anger is cut short (thank Merlin). Ginny doesn't even bother to look at the leaf.

"Oh, that got there in Herbology."

The trio roll their eyes in unison as Ron speaks up.

"No kidding genius, but I think Harry is inquiring as to _how_ that happened." Hermione looks at Ron, impressed (I mean he used the word _inquiring_ for Merlin's sake). Ginny sticks out her tongue at her brother and Harry chuckles at her, poking her side. Ginny jumps a little (she's very ticklish, Ron recalls fondly) but answers.

"Oh the venomous tentacula tried to eat me so I had to throw a potted plant at it."

Suffice to say, they're all struck dumb, jaws on the floor. Harry recovers first.

" Er…that is to say…erm…what!?"

"What? Professor Sprout said it's attracted to my hair!" Ginny says defensively. Harrys' jaw falls again.

Ginny looks at him before reaching forward to shut his open mouth, then Ron's then Hermione's. She shrugs and starts to talk to Hermione about the essay the fifth years have been set for Ancient Runes.

"You don't want me to help?" Harry asks, affronted, grinning slightly.

Ginny turns to look at him and Ron snorts at the caring, but condescending look on her face. She exchanges looks with Hermione and leans forward to drop a tiny kiss on Harrys' cheek.

"Harry, you don't take Ancient Runes."

Harry huffs and mutters about how he could still help but Ginny's already turned back to Hermione. Ron has to hold back guffaws at look on his best friend face. He looks like a petulant child, deprived of attention. His arms are crossed over his chest and he's hunched over watching Ginny's back. A lock over hair falls into his eyes and he blows it up, pouting slightly.

Ron actually does laugh a little at this and Harry glares mockingly at him before mouthing _'jealous'_. Shuddering theatrically Ron shakes his head and gestures slightly to the girl sitting next to him. He's perfectly happy with the attention he gets from Hermione. Harry huffs again and then leans forward to tentatively kiss Ginny's shoulder. Ron has to commend him, Ginny stops talking completely and turns to face him with such a sweetly surprised look on her face that Ron is sure that even Snape might just have been forced to coo over them. As it is, he hears a bunch of second year girls sigh from across the common room.

Harry frowns playfully up at Ginny and makes a comment on being ignored and Ginny giggles and leans in to give him another kiss, careful to keep it PG since…well Ron is still there. _Ugh…I don't even want to think about what they do when they're alone._ Ron thinks as the two break apart, Harry with a contented sigh and Ginny with a flushing face. Harry opens his mouth to say something but Ginny had already turned back to Hermione, who is smirking slightly. _She looks pretty when she smirks like that_.

"Seriously though Hermione, we have to write an essay that explains the difference between the word gold in its Latin root and in its Rune and the similarities and the etymology and I can't find anything on it at all! Ginny exclaims slightly hysterically.

Ron knows he should be worrying about the well fare of his sister's sanity as the moment but Harry is much more entertaining to watch (really, he sees Ginny acting crazy all the time, she lives in crazy, he gets crazy Ginny for breakfast, lunch and…well you get the point) Harry is downright pouting as he glares at Ginny's back, a calculating look in his eye. Ron knows he's planning something, Harry always gets that look when he's about to pull a prank. Suddenly it happens.

Right in the middle of her conversation Harry sits up, grabs Ginny round the waist and hauls into his lap before beginning to tickle her mercilessly.

Ron howls with laughter at her shocked expression before she too collapses into giggles.

"No Harry NO! Stop, STOP!! AAAAHHAAHAHAA tha-that ti-ti-haha-TICKLES!!" she squeals and Hermione to starts to laugh. Pretty soon they're all snorting with laughter, except for Ginny who has gone into a silent fit of giggles as she wriggles around Harry's lap, trying to get away. All of a sudden he stops and the shaking in Ginny's sides subside and she sits more comfortably in his lap. It's only then they all realize that the entire common room has been watching them in amusement. Ginny blushes when she looks at them all and promptly turns in her seat (Harry's lap, which Ron notes, she seems very happy in) and smacks Harry, who was grinning triumphantly, across the chest.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right, git, I was talking about homework!"

"Homework is boring, I'm more interesting." Harry exults, puffing up his chest mockingly, eyes glittering with mirth. Ginny pulls on his tie and he fakes a choking noise as Ron and Hermione watch, amused.

_She is so good for him_, Ron realizes suddenly. He's never ever seen Harry this happy about anything in his life. His whole face has the look of someone who smiles a lot. His eyes are alive and laughing. Not dull or sparking with anger, like last year, Ron thinks with a shudder. After Sirius, Ron was afraid Harry would be even worse. And there was the prophecy too. But no, Harry was acting like, like…

_Like a normal teenage boy should be_. Ron suddenly thought. The revelation made him sad, he shouldn't have to be surprised at the fact that Harry was acting like a normal person, it should be expected. It wasn't fair. Suddenly Ron felt a gentle squeeze on his knee and looks up to see Hermione watching him worriedly. He flashes her a smile as they lean against the back of the chair in unison. She smiles that pretty smile of hers and gestures slightly to Harry and Ginny.

Ron looks at them and whatever sadness he had vanishes. Ginny's still in Harry's lap, her legs hanging off the arm of the chair, her and Harry are talking quietly, his arms fully around her, her hands fiddling with his tie. He was smiling, not even a huge 100 watt smile, but it was so content, so _happy_ that you just couldn't feel bad for him. Ginny was glowing in his attention and chattering aimlessly, the way really comfortable couples could. Harry had the look of someone loved and Ron…Ron was a little jealous. Then he looked back at Hermione who smiled wistfully at them before looking at him and flushing and decided that no, he wasn't jealous. Not really.

"Ok, Ron, I have to steal Hermione from you because she has to help me with that bloody essay." Ginny says suddenly, dragging her eyes from Harry's.

"Don't swear." Hermione says automatically as Ron chuckles and nods at Ginny. Hermione gets ups then snorts as Ginny seems to be having trouble doing so. Ron looks over at them and chuckles to. Every time Ginny gets to her feet Harry, whose hands are still at her waist, promptly pulls her back down. She's laughing to till she finally pulls away.

"Harry," she chastises as he reaches for her again, "I really need to finish my essay."

"Oh alright," Harry sighs overdramatically, standing up too. Ginny automatically takes a step nearer to him and he takes one of her hands, leaning in closer.

"We can go down to the kitchens afterward." He says quietly and she nods smiling at him.

Then Harry leans in fully and Hermione and Ron both look away as they share a goodbye kiss.

_At least they don't make noises. _Ron says to himself as he tries not think about the fact that his sister is getting snogged in front of him. _Lucky for them the twins aren't here._ At this thought he smiles to himself as Harry clears his throat. Ron and Hermione turn back to them. Ginny slides her arms from Harry's neck and he lets go of her waist as she comes to Ron.

"Bye big brother." She chirps, he grins as she kisses his cheek and starts upstairs with Hermione, who waves.

Suddenly Ginny comes flying down and tackles the still standing Harry for another kiss. Ron, and Harry too, actually, are shocked but Ginny just pulls away and says softly,

"I missed you today, see you later ok!?"

"Mhhrmemggeh" is all Harry seems to be able to say as Ginny holds back a laugh and skips up the stairs with a chortling Hermione.

Ron and Harry sit back down in their chairs and Harry speaks up, a dopey smile on his face.

"That was-"

"That was my sister so there's no need to be er…graphic." Ron interrupts, grimacing. Harry has the grace to look embarassed before looking happily at Ron again.

"That wasn't wet."

Ron grins.

"Chess?"

"Gin likes chess…" Harry says without thought. Ron snorts.

So Harry loves Ginny (he may not know it yet, but Ron can tell) and god knows Ginny loves Harry (doesn't take a genius to figure that out).

All in all, it's a good way to conclude his study, Ron decides.

…

He's still got to do that bloody essay for Snape though.

Damn.

**A/N 2: **Well, that's actually not how I thought this would end up. I didn't plan on having Ron be serious in it sometimes. Ah well. I actually really like this. I love Ron and I really wanted to expand his and Ginny's relationship a bit too. I didn't know how difficult it was to find other words for laugh. Yeesh.

**Hermione(gushing):** Oh Ron you were so cute, and observant too!

**Harry(on the floor pouting):** I don't think there was nearly enough snogging in that.

**Ron(in his trance):** I'm okay with-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY POTTER!!??

**Kita:** Oh crap

**Hermione:** Don't swear.

**Ron's hands curl into fists, his face gets read, his ears get red, he glares at Harry**

**Harry(yelps and runs away):**GINNY!!!!!!!! YOU'RE BROTHER'S GOING TO KILL ME!!

**Ron(runs after him):** You bet you're arse I am! Get back here!!! WEASLEYS! ATTACK!!

**Weasley Boys poof in**

**Fred:** Ooh! Are we being pulled in to a fic!?

**George:** Me thinks we are Freddy old boy

**Twins(look at each other): **Sweet!

**Charlie: **Ron! Why are you chasing Harry?

**Ron(still chasing): **He made lewd comments about our sister!**(stops to huff and puff for a second)** Damn you run fast Harry!

**Percy:** I must ask how you got us here Ronald, I'm sure it can't have been apparition as we would have felt it. Was it some new way of travel the ministry doesn't know of yet? On that note I must say that killing Harry might not be something the ministry will approve of…

**Bill:** We'll have to be stealthy

**Fred and George grin evilly**

**Harry: **GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ron:** Enough talking! Harry bloody Potter I'm going to kick your sodding arse!!! Get back here!!

**Hermione(gets up too):** Oh dear. Ron wait! Don't swear…

**Kita smiles happily.**

Any way, hope you liked it.! Now you know what to do…

\/

Right there…yup…just do it…

_Imperio_

Or not…do it of your own free will!

_:D_

Review!


End file.
